Perfect Stanger
by Bella.Love.XOX
Summary: Bella has gone to a new private school and changes her entire image to fit in, but it ends up causing more trouble than doing good.


**Perfect Stranger – **

Fresh Start.

**W**hy is it that I always have something to say to everything, but when someone wants me to say something I have nothing? I just stood there like an idiot while he told me all the reasons that we should break up. I couldn't even manage a simple "yes" or "no" I just nodded like an idiot. Who does that?

After a summer of staying in my room and moping about my breakup my parents decided it was time for a change. So now here I am in the car with my mom and dad on the way to some fancy private school ten hours from home.

"You're going to love this school" why did they have to be so cheerful beside I loved my old school where I had friends.

"I don't want to go, why can't you see that" I sounded whiney and I hated it but it always helped me get what I wanted so why not.

"Bella honey, it'll be good for you"

"You know what will be good for me taking me home." I crossed my arms and sulked, they weren't falling for it, not this time. It sucked.

It was quiet in the car for what seemed like forever then my mom decided to speak up "Bella honey, look out your window" I did as I was told to avoid a scene.

I knew what I was about to see but I looked out the window anyways to make my mom happy. Sure enough I saw the school, my school. I had to admit it was nice; it was several brick building that all looked as it they were brand new. The landscape was beautiful; the grass was perfectly mowed and so green it looked almost unnatural.

The people all had this look about them that said "I'm better than everyone else because I go to a fancy private school." The girls all were wearing skirts or dresses, they're makeup perfectly done. The boys wore polo's and jeans but were very muscular that the polo's fit tightly, emphasizing their muscles.

It was the sort of world that my parents belonged to. I stuck out, as I did with everything in my family. I was happy to be wearing my converse and some old worn out jeans. My chocolate brown hair fell just above my waist, but it never seemed to look the way I wanted it to, I probably could make it if I tried harder, but who wants to take the time to do that?

We pulled up in front of one of the brick buildings; it had a sign that said "OFFICE" in big bold letters. My mother went in leaving me and my dad to sit in the car and wait. In some ways I was glad my dad didn't feel the need to fill every silence with talking, it left me alone with my thoughts.

My mom came back with the number of my dorm room and my class schedule. She led my dad to the building where I was to be staying. It was a nice building, one of the nicest actually. I was in room number 705, so we made our way to the elevator me and my dad carrying my bag because heaven forbid my mom should break a nail. We got to my room on the 7th floor. The room was nice, plain right now but nice. I guess I could get used to being here, I mean no parents right?

"Bella, you're here first. So you get the best stuff. Take you pick." I set my bag down on a bed and my mom made a grunting noise, so much for my pick. I moved my bag to the other bed.

"Is that better, or would you rather I had a different room all together?" I questioned harshly.

"Honey why don't we leave Bella to get settled in and go out for lunch, well come back after to say goodbye." Thank god for dads, they're life savers.

My mother made a face but followed my dad out the door, and I was grateful. Now I could really start over.

My roommate, Taylor, showed up about an hour later with her parents. When she saw that mine were nowhere to be seen she convinced her to leave as well. I told her that mine would be coming back but she pushed them out the door anyways.

She was pretty; she was the opposite of me she was tall and blonde. She had a perfect model body. She was form Texas and had a slight southern accent. Other than her appearance she was nice, I could tell that she was one of those girls who always knew all the gossip and had no problem sharing it. In other words I'd have to be carful around her.

"You took the good bed." Was the first thing she said to me, maybe she should have met my mother.

"You can have it, I don't care really." And it was true I really didn't my mom did.

"No that's fine," she sighed. "You were here first." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Bella" I held out my hand and she just looked at it, she looked at my face for a brief second and I took the opportunity to lower my hand realizing, that wasn't something these people did around here.

"I'm Taylor." She want back to unpacking her things, she was quiet at first but before long she was talking again telling me all about what she had done this summer, for the coolest parties in Dallas, to dating the hottest guys. Oh God!

Well she was talking; I realized that being myself around here wasn't going to be good enough. I was going to have to act as I'd been brought up, rich and rude. I could do that I was a fairly good actor, maybe I could make a game of it, see if being someone other than myself would get me anywhere. I would be the biggest snobbiest most rudely rich kid anyone around here has ever seen.

Taylor was looking at me puzzled I guess during my time planning it all out in my head Taylor stopped talking. I guess my thoughts had gotten so intense I didn't even look as though I was paying attention to her anymore. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah." And I was, I also just found my fist groupie. I'm sure Taylor would love to join my posy, that's right my posy I was going to need one.

I changed into a little Black dress, I know cliché but whatever I looked hot. Taylor was stunned apparently now she wanted to be my friend more than anything knowing that I was rich. We went out for lunch and people stared I took that as a good thing it meant I was going to be known. My plan was working better than I'd hoped.

Once we were back in our dorm Taylor was talking nonstop again, but this time it was about all the boys staring at us while we were out. She loved being noticed, and I though it was pretty cool too, considering I was used to being invisible.

"Bella, are you going to the dorm party later?" I really hadn't thought of it but I probably should it would help my appearance. This was going to be the house every girl wanted to be part of and those in it would feel special. Or that's what I hope will happen, why shouldn't it.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what to wear yet, you?" Simple enough answer and I was getting better at acting so it almost seemed as I had always been the cool popular girl.

"I have one cute dress that I might wear" cute? My friends needed to be hot.

"Actually Taylor I have a dress that would look amazing on you."

"Really?" she sounded so shocked. Why not build trust the act like the bitch, it was a good strategy.

"Really, come here I'll get it for you." I honestly just pulled out one of the first ones I saw; luckily my mom had decided I would need them and bought me a bunch of new dresses.

"Thank you so much" Taylor said

"Stop and try it on, before I take it back" I said, while taking a dress out for myself.

To my surprise it fit her; she was so much taller than me. It looked good too. We put on makeup and found matching shoes for our dresses and headed down stairs to the lounge.


End file.
